The present invention relates to a microfilming apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for successively microfilming a multiplicity of document sheets which are fed automatically.
Microfilming apparatus are already known which are of such automatic document feed type. These apparatus are all so adapted that a multiplicity of document sheets placed in a document feeder are successively fed to an exposure position in response to a single operation instruction and are all completely photographed. These apparatus include one wherein the document feed or exposure interval is settable as desired by a timer in accordance with the kind of document to give a period of time so that data for use in later retrieving the document thus successively automatically microfilmed can be entered into a personal computer or the like for each sheet.
However, it is cumbersome to set the timer to different values for different kinds of documents. Further, depending on the timer setting, it is likely that the data can not be entered in time, or the operator must wait for some time before entering the data because of too long a time interval. Especially, setting the timer involves inconvenience when the data input interval varies with the kind of document or when the operator desires to alter the input interval to conduct the work in his desired rhythm.